Modes according to the present invention relate to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, an imaging device (camera) having, for example, a pan (rotation) function, a tilt (angle adjustment) function, and a zoom (expansion/reduction) function (collectively referred to as the pan-tilt zoom function, or the PTZ function) is becoming popular. Moreover, various methods for operating this kind of imaging device are also being considered. For example, Patent Publication JP-A-H7-46566 discloses a method of controlling the camera by a user designating the positions (x, y) on the image-capture screen.
Here, since the change in the image-capture direction or magnification of the imaging device requires a mechanical movement, a given period of time is required until the control pertaining to such change is completed. Nevertheless, the method described in Patent Publication JP-A-H7-46566 fails to give consideration to this point. Therefore when the user continues performing the operation input, the user needs to imagine the image (structural outline) when the control is completed.